


A kiss

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Season 11 SPN, a dream that I had
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Castiel est sous l’emprise du sort de Rowena. Sans l’aide de la sorcière, une seule chose pourra l’en libérer…





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en octobre 2016, basé sur un rêve que j'ai fait :)
> 
> Se situe au début de la saison 11 ∼
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Un baiser.

C’est tout ce qu’il avait suffit pour briser ce sort. Mais c’est aussi tout ce qu’il avait suffit pour semer le trouble dans l’esprit du Winchester. Quand c’était arrivé, il en avait été le premier surpris, même si au fond de lui-même, c’était une évidence. Il avait juste toujours renié ce qu’il avait refusé d’accepter. Ce que son fort intérieur lui criait, refoulé à de nombreuses reprises.

« Cas, si tu veux lever cette malédiction… Tu dois entrer en contact physique avec la personne avec laquelle tu t'es senti le plus proche dans ta vie, » expliqua Sam. « Il faut que ce soit un lien fort et puissant. »

« Un contact physique ? » demanda l'ange, cherchant à comprendre.

« Tu sais... Comme un baiser, » suggéra t-il doucement.

Castiel ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris de cette solution. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à reprendre son air neutre et sûr de lui, ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir plus que ça. La réponse lui sembla naturelle. Le cadet semblait avoir compris, mais n'en dit rien devant l'autre chasseur.

« Tu as quelqu’un en tête ? » demanda le jeune frère, d’un air à la fois calme et interrogatif.

« Alors ? » s’impatienta son aîné, nerveux, tandis que l’heure tournait.

Le regard de l’ange passa sur lui. Il s’y arrêta net. Dean sentit quelque chose en lui défaillir. Les grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient lui montraient une évidence à laquelle il n’osait songer. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela voudrait dire qu’il devrait réfléchir aux sentiments similaires qui le tiraillaient.

Castiel fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'avança vers le chasseur sans même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se stoppa, prit d'un moment d'hésitation. Il leva légèrement la tête, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Il ne savait quoi penser du regard émeraude affolé qui était posé sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans cette réflexion. Sans perdre plus de temps, il fit un geste en avant pour capturer la bouche de celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Une flopée d'émotions consumèrent tout à coup Dean en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Castiel contre les siennes. Tout ce à quoi il s'était refusé de penser, ou même n'avait pas encore compris. Il savait maintenant, au contact doux du brun qui raffermit son emprise sur lui, qu'une connexion intense le liait à l'ange. Qu'un lien beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait était présent et les unissait. La terrible envie de répondre à ce baiser et de pouvoir s'y abandonner librement le poussait à accepter tout ce que cela impliquait, ne serait-ce que pendant un instant. Pendant quelques petites secondes, dont il se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie. Une chaleur sereine s'installa en lui. Il se sentait bien. A sa place.

Castiel brisa brutalement leur contact physique. Ça avait marché. Il se sentait mieux. Il pouvait maintenant s'écarter de cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui. Tout lui avait semblé si évident. L'accomplissement de quelque chose de logique. Comme si Dean avait partagé la même chose que lui en cet instant. L'ange pensait malgré tout ne jamais avoir de réponse. Mais au fond de lui, Dean l'avait trouvé.

Et tout cela grâce à un baiser.

 


End file.
